Enough is enough!
by Stephen-Warner
Summary: Harry blows a fuse at snapes latest yes i am on your side but that does not mean i am going to help you.


**Enough is Enough!**

**Stephen R. W. Warner**

**Disclaimer:I would like to state at this time that i did not invente think of or imagine harry potter before reading the magnificient work of one J.K.Rowling and one Neil Gaiman.**

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the

room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary!

Gentlemen. . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other

three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard

champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry.

Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as

though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour,

however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester

Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came

out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely

bewildered. Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E

cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well. . . it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down

at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an

extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet.. . I mean, I don't

think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It's down in the rules, you're

obliged. . . Harry will just have to do the best he --"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in:

Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff,

Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the

buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor

McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are

saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger. Little boy?

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The

top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic

black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously. "I'd rather like to

know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a

steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions?

I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or

have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many

superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two

champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger

contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his

eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a

wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were

alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to

break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his

eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at

him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape

made a soft noise of impatient disbelief

-how do i make you understand ? A soft voice came from his mouth but still managed to be heard over the chatter .

-how do i get through your head that i am not a glory hound , a "new celebrity", that i do not care for fame or glory and that if you finally showed us that stupid potion i would bottle it and force it down your slimy throat.

-how d...

with a gesture harry silenced him .

-shush , let me do the talking for a while .

He steadily advanced towards the cowering potion master and has the other occupants of the room tried to step forward they found themselves frozen in place and unable to speak .

-how do i make it clear to you ?

Harry came up to the tense man and kicked the side of his knee .

With a sickening crunch his leg gave way sideways and he felt on the bent and broken bone .

Professor snape tried to scream but no sound would come out .

-how do i carry through that my dearest wish in life is to be a normal boy , living a normal life , with nobody knowing or caring about me or my name except my family and friends ?

The young man reached for the potion masters hair and slammed his nose into the ground with a sickening crack.

-that i would love for my hardest problem in life to be how to ask a girl out to hogsmeade .

Reaching out a hand he grabbed the mans pinky and twisted it back until it broke and swiveled without effort .

All the participants in the room could clearly see the tears of pain seeping down the trapped mans face .

-that i would die happy to be able to see and touch my mother one more time , to feel her loving embrace as if a sick monster had not taken her away from me .

He stoop up and kicked with all his might the chest of the prone figure .

-please , i beg of you tell me the way to make you understand .

He reach down , grabbed the mans hair again , slammed his face on the hard stones twice before bringing it painfully back so he could look into the pain filled face .

-should i conjure the ghost of my dad , that you could see us side by side and finally accept that i am not him ?

He reached for the snape's other hand and twisted sideways until the wrist gave way with a pop.

-should i force all the memories of my childhood into your mind so you could see that i was not a pampered prince for the last 13 years , but less then the malfoy house elf ?

Letting go of his professor's hair and letting his face fall painfully to the floor he stood up and walked towards his legs .

-should we exchange polyjuice potions for a day so each can proverbially walk a mile in the others shoes ?

He brought his feet down as hard as he can and the knee that still was in place cracked deafeningly in the silence .

-sir if ever you find in your heart to forgive my father for what he did , or if you could find a way for this to end , i beg of you to tell me .

Harry reached down and once again brought the man's face to his own .

-will you ?

Seeing no response from the man he lifted him up by hi hair until he was on his knees facing me .

-sir , will you ?

And he , with as much strength as he could muster kicked him between the legs .

He looked up to see the head frantically shaking up and down in agreement .

-thank you so much for understanding sir it means a lot .

With a contemptuous wave of his hand the whole scene returned as it was before his outburst except for the deathly silence from the people present and the whimpers of ghost pain of the newly restored potion master .

-Now where were we , ah yes , i am the fourth triwizard champion and i have no idea how , thank you very much .

Harry delivered this with a no nonsense voice while obviously wiping his hand of the grease he had accumulated grabbing the potion masters hair.


End file.
